Gale Shrine
Gale Shrine )][http://jisho.org/words?jap=神宮&eng=&dict=edict&romaji=on Denshi Jisho's translation of "神" ( ) and "宮" ( )]}} is a dungeon that appears in ''Ōkami. It is here that Amaterasu must get the Divine Winds blowing again to keep Kusa Village prosperous. The Gale Shrine can be found at the top of Mount Kamiji and is the origin of the Divine Wind which protects Kusa Village. Description The Gale Shrine is famous for its massive windmill, which, quite possibly, Kazegami used to create the Divine Wind. Crimson Helm, however, creates a barrier at the entrance of the shrine to prevent anyone from entering and bringing back the Divine Wind. The barrier can be broken when Amaterasu obtains all Satomi Power Orbs. There is a deep abyss in a particular room, where the path can be changed with small windmills. There are also many fire obstacles along the path to Crimson Helm, something he might have put up. In the room where Crimson Helm is, the Serpent Crystal is kept there. There is a possibility that Crimson Helm was protecting it so that no one can use it against Orochi, whom he originated from. After Amaterasu defeats the demon, Princess Fuse trains the Canine Warriors there, and Amaterasu has the option to fight them. Doing so will earn her 48 praise and Stray Bead #35. Story Background The Gale Shrine has been long protected by Kazegami, the god of the wind, along with the Satomi House. However, when Crimson Helm appeared in Taka Pass, there had been a long war to protect the shrine from the demon. Unfortunately, when Yatsu, the head priest who was ill at the time, was killed by Crimson Helm, the Gale Shrine fell into the demon's hands. The evil and darkness from Crimson Helm drove away Kazegami, which caused the Divine Wind to disappear. This later caused Kusa Village to slowly become a cursed zone. Residents *Princess Fuse *Yatsu *Crimson Helm Obtained items Celestial Brush technique *Galestorm Texts *'Brush Tips:' In the corridor with the rafters, right at the entrance. Divine Instruments *'Life Beads:' Obtained after Crimson Helm's defeat. Accessories *'Sun Fragment:' Inside an enclosure in the Gale Shrine's top floor. Gale Shrine *'#33:' Found in the elevator room. After unlocking the Lockjaw, get past the doors to the room, but stay clear of the elevator and draw a Cherry Bomb to send it rocketing upward without Amaterasu. Jump down the pit below, revive the Clovers, feed the rats and take the treasure chests, one containing the Stray Bead. *'#34:' In the flaming chest on the balcony outside of the second floor, but the bead can only be obtained when Galestorm is used to extinguish the fire. *'#35:' Obtained after defeating all the Canine Warriors in three consecutive rounds after defeating Ninetails. Trivia *In the original Japanese version of Ōkami, the Gale Shrine's name—''"kaze jingū"'' ("風神宮"; "wind shrine")—has the word "jingū" ("神宮"), which is commonly used in Japanese to call high-status, Shinto shrines connected with the imperial family. This means that the Satomi house's priests that headed the shrine (Yatsu is one of which) are related to certain members of the imperial court at the capital. Gallery D56uCNBUEAAVs4u.png Youtu.be-9NzjrkKOgyQ.png Youtu.be-fYwEn9-jzFY (1).png Youtu.be-fYwEn9-jzFY (2).png Youtu.be-fYwEn9-jzFY (3).png Youtu.be-fYwEn9-jzFY (4).png Youtu.be-fYwEn9-jzFY.png Youtu.be-hlTwj PLDvk (1).png Youtu.be-hlTwj PLDvk (2).png Youtu.be-hlTwj PLDvk (3).png Youtu.be-hlTwj PLDvk.png References Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations